Just One Day
by Always KimKai
Summary: tak bisakah aku memiliki hatimu hyung ? Kau selalu menganggapku hanya angin lalu yang hanya singgah sejenak tak bisa terus tinggal. Berilah aku hatimu hyung walaupun hanya satu hari, itu sudah cukup untukku. KrisKai...
1. prolog

**Just One Day**

**by Kim Jong Kai88 aka Ann**

**cast : Jongin, Kris, Sehun ( kakak jongin ), Tao**

**Jongin ( 20 tahun )**

**Kris ( 25 tahun )**

**Sehun (22 tahun) **

**Tao ( 20 tahun )**

**pair : kriskai**

**Genre : angst/romance**

**length : ?**

**rated : T**

**Disclamer : para cast milik Tuhan, SME dan orang tua mereka**

**Warning : typo, cerita pasaran dll**

**sumary : tak bisakah aku memiliki hatimu hyung ? Kau selalu menganggapku hanya angin lalu yang hanya singgah sejenak tak bisa terus tinggal. Berilah aku hatimu hyung walaupun hanya satu hari, itu sudah cukup untukku. KrisKai... **

**prolog**

" **hyung apakah kau mau sarapan dulu? Aku sudah membuat spageti kesukaanmu hyung " **

" **tidak usah aku hampir telat " blamm ! pintu apartemen dibanting dengan keras membuat jongin terlonjak kaget.**

" **kapan kau mau menerimaku hyung? "**

** Kris sibuk mengurus berkas berkas kantornya yang menggunung di meja kerjanya. Matanya tak berhenti menatap kertas kertas perusahaanya yang tiap hari makin bertambah. Perlahan Jongin memasuki ruang kerja kris menghantarkan kopi panas.**

" **hyung ini kopi untukmu " Jongin mendekat ke arah Kris, namun Kris tidak menanggapi Jongin dan masih fokus dengan pekerjaanya. Tanpa terduga kaki Jongin tersandung dan menumpahkan kopi di berkas berkas pekerjaan Kris.**

" **yak kau ini bodoh atau tolol sih.! Lihat pekerjaanku jadi rusak semua. Dasar tidak berguna " plak Kris menapar wajah Jongin dengan keras membuat Jongin tersiak pelan menerima perlakuan Kris. Wajah Kris terlihat memerah menahan marah.**

" **mengapa aku selalu salah dimatamu hyung? Hikss " Jongin tak henti hentinya menangis**

" **Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu Jongin. Hatiku hanya milik Tao " Tao bersmirk mengejek Jongin. Kris kembali melajutkan ciuman panasnya dengan Tao**

" **Jongin yang sabar ne. Dari dulu aku memang tidak setuju atas keputusan sepihak appa yang menjodohkanmu dengan Kris. Kris itu cowok dingin dan egois. Tidak pernah menghargai orang lain. Kalau bukan karena untuk menyelamatkan keluarga kita aku juga tidak akan pernah setuju "**

" **tapi aku sangat mencintainya sehun hyung " Jongin mengeratkan pelukanya di dada hyung yang sudah lama tidak bertemu denganya.**

" **awass... "**

" **Jongin gwenchana. Bangun Jongin jangan tinggalkan hyung seperti eomma dan appa. Jebal "**

" **prangg "**

" **aku memang salah mencintai orang. Ternyata kau sangat berarti untukku Jongin. Aku merindukanmu "**

" **wah ayo hyung naik wahana itu "**

" **yak Jongin aku takut ketinggian "**

" **tenanglah hyung wahana ini tidak mungkin jatuh. Hihihi " tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat menyalurkan rasa cinta yang tumbuh antara mereka berdua.**

" **terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku sangat senang mendapatkan hatimu seutuhnya walaupun itu cuma satu hari itu sudah cukup bagiku. Saranghae Kris hyung "**

**JUST ONE DAY**

**COMING SOON**

**Review please. review kalian akan sangat membantu meneruskan cerita ini. **


	2. my life

**Just One Day**

**by Ann**

**cast : Jongin, Kris, Sehun ( kakak jongin ), Tao**

**Jongin ( 20 tahun )**

**Kris ( 25 tahun )**

**Sehun (22 tahun) **

**Tao ( 20 tahun )**

**pair : kriskai**

**Genre : angst/romance **

**length : 1 / ?**

**rated : T**

**Disclamer : para cast milik Tuhan, SME dan orang tua mereka**

**Warning : boys love, typo, cerita pasaran dll**

**jika gak suka pairnya dilarang baca ya**

**sumary : tak bisakah aku memiliki hatimu hyung ? Kau selalu menganggapku hanya angin lalu yang hanya singgah sejenak tak bisa terus tinggal. Berilah aku hatimu hyung walaupun hanya satu hari, itu sudah cukup untukku. KrisKai... **

**chapter 1**

**my life**

**Author POV**

kriiingggg

suara alarm menjadi melodi indah yang menggema di kamar seorang namja manis berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongin yang masih tidur terlelap dengan damainya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya membuka. Jongin segera mematikan alarm yang terus berbunyi.

" sudah pagi ternyata. Saatnya membuat sarapan untuk Kris hyung " dengan langkah gontai Jongin menuju kamar mandi. Jika kalian tahu padahal ini masih jam 4 pagi. Jongin selalu bangun pagi hari membereskan rumah dan membuat sarapan dan ya walaupun tidak pernah dimakan tetapi Jongin selalu setia membuatkan sarapan. Setelah mandi, Jongin mengambil handphone kesayanganya dan menghidupkan lagu menggunakan headset. Jongin mulai membersihkan apartement mewah yang ia tinggali bersama Kris. Kris adalah wakil direktur Wu Corp membantu ayahnya menangani bisnis otomotif yang sudah sangat berkembang. Apartement yang kini ditinggali Jongin dan Kris merupakan salah satu harta milik Jongin yang menjadi hadiah pernikahan dari appa Jongin. Appa dan Eomma Jongin sudah meninggal dunia karena dibunuh seseorang yang entah sampai sekarang Jongin belum tahu siapa yang membunuh mereka.

Jongin memiliki seorang kakak yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang bernama Kim Sehun yang kini telah bekerja di Amerika menjadi seorang dancer terkenal yang sudah menetap di Amerika selama satu setiap hari selalu membersihkan apartementnya seorang diri walaupun tidak terlalu luas tetapi cukup melelahkan. Jongin banyak belajar dari pernikahanya. Ia menjadi lebih rajin dan mandiri. Padahal sejak kecil Jongin termasuk seseorang yang paling malas. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, kini apartement sudah terlihat bersih.

Tiba tiba deru nafas Jongin menjadi tidak stabil. Jongin berusaha meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Jongin menepuk nepuk pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Jongin menyemprot obat kemulutnya. Asma jongin sering kambuh jika lelah menghampiri.

Jongin POV

aku mulai memasak makanan kesukaan Kris hyung, spageti dan jus jeruk. Kini diatas meja makan sudah rapi dan terisi makanan untuk sarapan.

Tap..tap..tap

suara langkah kaki memenuhi indera pendengaranku. Ah itu Kris hyung yang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Kris hyung sangat tampan dengan kemeja biru yang dipakainya.

" hyung, apakah kau mau sarapan dulu? Aku sudah membuatkan spageti kesukaanmu hyung " aku tersenyum menatap Kris hyung sang tidak membalas menatapku.

" tidak usah aku hampir telat! " Kris hyung membalas dengan sedikit bentakan.

BLAM ! Pintu apartement dibanting dengan keras membuatku terlonjak kaget . Sepertinya aku harus makan sendiri lagi. Tidak apa apa mungkin Kris hyung benar benar hampir terlambat.

" kapan kau mau menerimaku hyung? Aku mungkin hanya bermimpi indah jika kau benar benar mencintaiku. Aku juga bingung apa salahku.

Kris POV

aku memasuki ruanganku dengan langkah gusar. Moodku pagi ini benar benar buruk. Aku sangat tidak menyukai pernikahanku dengan Jongin karena perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahku. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai. Walaupun aku dan Jongin sudah kenal sejak lama tetapi entahlah perasaan benciku padanya masih sangat besar karena apa yang telah dilakukanya dulu.. kududukkan tubuhku . Lelah rasanya menjalani pernikahan ini. Kupejamkan mata sejenak untuk meredamkan moddku yang buruk.

" pagi hyung " suara lirih nan lembut membangunkanku.

" pagi Tao " Tao mengecup pipiku. Hum moodku menjadi lebih baik.

" nanti jalan jalan yuk hyung " ucap Tao manja

" oke baby " kukecup bibir Tao

Author POV

" hiks hikss hyung aku sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah aku memiliki hatimu? Walaupun itu hanya satu hari tetapi itu sudah cukup bagiku hyung hiks "

Jongin tak henti hentinya menangis. Jongin kini berada di ruangan tersembunyi yang tidak pernah Kris kunjungi. Yah disinilah tempatnya mengungkapkan perasaan lewat lukisan. Sudah banyak macam lukisan yang terlahir dari tangan kecilnya. Tapi satu lukisan yang menjadi favorit Jongin yakni seseorang anak berkulit tan sedang menangis kesakitan sedangkan disampingnya ada seseorang laki laki dengan telaten membersihkan luka Jongin.

Flashback On

" **aw sakit hyung pelan pelan " Jongin mengaduh kesakitan, wajahnya babak belur, lututnya berdarah dan sudut bibirnya yang robek.**

" **berkelahi lagi ? Dasar kau ini makanya jangan sok jagoan " Kris dengan sengaja menekan luka Jongin dengan obat merah.**

" **yak sakit hyung. Aku berkelahi melawan berandalan yang menyerangku. Tetapi mereka terlalu kuat. " **

" **memangnya kenapa mereka menyerangmu? "**

" **entahlah, aku tidak tahu " Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa senti.**

" **perasaan kau ini seminggu sekali selalu berkelahi. Apa tidak lelah eoh?"**

" **aku harus jadi laki laki kuat hyung. Aku selalu membela yang benar. Aku harus melindungi orang yang ku sayang " Kris mengusak rambut Jongin gemas **

" **aku menyukaimu hyung hihihi "**

**Flashback OF**

Jongin selalu saja melukis apapun pengalaman yang ia alami dan ia tuangkan ke kanfas putih. Sudah banyak lukisan yang ia buat. Dengan memandang luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan indah selalu saja menyejukkan hati dan lebih semangat ketika melukis. Banyak sekali lukisan yang ia buat sampai sampai ruangan itu tergeletak banyak lukisan. Tetapi lukisan itu merupakan kisahnya dengan Kris selaku cinta pertamanya. Mulai pertemuan pertama mereka, acara membeli es krim bersama, melihat bintang diatas bukit, bahkan kejadian yang membuat Kris membencinya. Yah walaupun Jongin cuma difitnah tetapi Jongin tidak pernah mengungkapkanya.

**Flashback ON**

" **ah menyebalkan daddy tidak menjemputku lagi. Pasti sibuk dengan klienya. Aku anaknya bukan sih, selalu dinomor duakan. " Kris menggerutu sebal. Ia terpaksa jalan kaki dari sekolah ke kompleks perumahanya. Saat itu Kris berumur 15 tahun.**

" **tolo..ng.. " suara rintihan mengejutkan Kris. Kris melihat seorang anak kecil meringkuk kesakitan di pinggir jalan. Dengan segera Kris menghampirinya. **

" **kau kenapa adik manis "**

" **sakit hyung " anak itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perut sebelah kanannya.**

" **yak kau mimisan. Aku antar ke rumah sakit ne ?" Kris mengusap darah anak itu dengan sapu tanganya.**

" **shiro. Aku hanya ingin sama eomma hyung " suara lirihnya membuat Kris iba. Kris segera menggendong anak itu.**

" **rumahmu dimana ? "**

" **di b..lok b... 94 " anak itu tiba tiba pingsan**

" **yak bangun adik manis " Kris menepuk pelan pipinya sambil menyeka darah yang terus keluar dari hidung anak itu. Kris berlari kencang menuju blok b yang ternyata dekat dengan rumahnya setelah beberapa hari lalu ia pindah ke seoul. Kebetulan ada seorang ahjuma sedang menyiram tanaman.**

" **permisi ahjuma " Kris agak terkejut ternyata yang dipanggil seorang ahjusi dengan parasnya yang cantik.**

"**yak jongie kenapa nak? Apa yang terjadi? " ahjuma itu tampak khawatir. **

" **aku tidak tahu ahjuma. Dia sudah seperti ini di jalan.**

" **ayo bawa dia masuk " Kris dan ahjuma itu berjalan menuju kamar Jongin dan membaringkanya di atas tempat tidur.**

" **terima kasih nak kau baik sekali sudah mengantar Jongin " **

" **sama sama ahjuma " Kris duduk disamping ranjang Jongin.**

"**bisakah kau menjaga Jongin sebentar ahjuma akan memanggil dokter."**

" **iya ahjuma "**

" **panggil eomma saja ne. oh iya namamu siapa nak?"**

" **Kris eomma " **

" **hmm nama yang bagus. Kalau nama eomma Kim Jaejoong. Tolong jaga Jongin sebentar ne " sepeninggal Jaejoong Kris perlahan mendekat ke arah Jongin.**

" **Jongin cepat sembuh ne"**

" **eomma..eomma " perlahan Jongin membuka matanya.**

" **eo jongin sudah sadar. Apa ada yang sakit?"**

"**kepalaku sedikit pusing hyung"**

" **ya sudah jangan banyak bergerak. Istirahat yang banyak"**

" **gomawo hyung sudah menolongku. Nama hyung siapa"**

" **Kris"**

" **nama yang bagus hyung tampan "**

" **dasar gombal "**

" **hyung memang tampan kok. Besok kalau Jongie sudah besar Jongie pasti setampan hyung"**

" **kau itu imut Jongie "**

" **shiro" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Kris mencubit pipi gembil Jongin. Kris masih setia menunggu Jongin. Entahlah Kris merasa nyaman didekat Jongin.**

**Flashback OF**

Sejak pertemuan itu Kris selalu bersama Jongin. Ketika Jongin sudah pulang dari sekolah ia selalu bermain dirumah Kris. Mereka tak pernah terpisahkan.

" hyung apakau sudah melupakan kenangan indah kita. Padahal dulu hyung pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitiku dan meninggalkanku. Kenapa takdirku seperti ini. Hikss

TING TONG

suara bel rumah membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Dengan langkah gontai Jongin membuka pintu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Cklekk siapa ?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya

" Hai Jonginie " senyum menawan terlihat dari wajah pemuda itu

" hyung ! "

TBC/end

a/n : huah akhirnya bisa juga update chapter satunya. Semoga suka ya. Bagi yang tidak suka pairnya diharap jangan dibaca oke. Sekalian ann mau izin hiatus karena kesibukan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk update cerita karena juga aku tidak punya laptop dan harus ngetik di warnet. hua makin banyak deh cerita yang belum dilanjut. dan maaf kalau tiap cerita yang aku buat pendek karena keterbatasan waktu. Padahal aku juga sempet kepengen ikut evet yang Chankai Forever Love dan Hunkai sweet couple hikss tapi ya sudah berhubung tidak bisa ya sudah. Terima kasih yang udah review, follow, faforite dan para silent reader semua. maaf tidak bisa balas review satu satu tetapi review kalian bikin aku tambah semangat. Sampai jumpa lagi...

salam Kai uke hard shiper kkkkeee...


End file.
